politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of RegniPolonici
1. § Goverment of RegniPolonici 1. § art. 1. In RegniPolonici governs Totalitarian Monarchy 1. § art. 2. Leader have absolute power in RegniPolonici, unless he no longer will be able to be a Leader 1. § art. 3. In case of need, new Leader is choosen and promoted by old one. 1. § art. 4. Leader can have one advisor, choosen by him. 2. § Admission of new members 2. § art. 1. New members are accepted by Leader 2. § art. 2. Members of RegniPolonici can suggest new members but it is up to the Leader to admit them or not. 3. § Declaring war and passing alliance 3. § art. 1. War is declared by Leader sending this message to the other Faction "I "name of the Leader" in the name of RegniPolonici declare war on your faction!" 3. § art. 2. When war is declared there are two ways to end it. First is to kill another faction. Second is to make peace with it. 3. § art. 3. Alliance can be ended by simply declaring it to the allied faction. 4. § Judical process for offenders of faction law 4. § art. 1. If someone killed another member or griefed his building on purpouse, shall be punished with exile from RegniPolonici. 5. § Promoting 5. § art. 1. If member is giving his faction glory with good buildings, mining valuables and keeping good behavior, then he has a possibility of being promoted. 5. § art. 2 If member is doing no good for his faction and is behaving bad, has a possibility of being demoted 6. § Securing members buildings 6. § art. 1. If member has build a good building the Leader shall secure it by claiming land in and around it. 6. § art. 2. If member has build an ugly building that can be a disgrace for his faction then the Leader can demand a rebuild of it. 7. § Members rights 7. § art. 1. A member has a right to keep half of important valuables he has dig (diamonds, gold, lapis, redstone) 7. § art. 2. A member has a right to build near his faction, with exceptions like railways and bridges. 7. § art. 3. A member has a right to have his own private chest. 8. § Goverment's limits 8. § art. 1. The Leader cannot take anything from member's private chests 8. § art. 2. The Leader can't kick out someone because he don't like him. He can only kick from the faction when a member has broke rules. 8. § art. 3. The Leader can't interfere to his members private time, unless they agree to it. 9. § Goverment's duties 9. § art. 1. The Leader have to log in to the server at least once before 14 days expires. 9. § art. 2. The Leader should always listen to what members have to say if they are in need. 9. § art. 3. The Leader should always bring justice to those who broke the rules. He must show them who's the BIG GUY. A clause to 8. § art. 1. The Leader can take stolen stuff from member's private chests if they are proved of stealing.